The Red State
by Konetsu
Summary: Konoka and Asuna have entered it, and are now dealing with the pain on their day off from school. Meanwhile, Setsuna is worried, lonely, and who other than her to ask about their problems right? Wrong... Mild EvaMaru.   One-Shot!


_**A/n: This is actually just a little filler-type of thing I came up with. Hope you like it~ (Psst...this is the edited version. I finally stopped being lazy and fixed some problems.)**_

Asuna woke up, and suddenly felt a small pain in her stomach erupting inside her, "No, not now!" She struggled to get up, and jumped off the bunk, quickly going to the bathroom, only for the door to be closed.

"No! Konoka? I know you're in there, so open this door!" She yelled, her fists pounding on the delicate wood.

Konoka gave a low groan, "Not yet…I can't get up, Asuna…"

Negi got down from his bunk, and cocked his head, "Asuna-san, Konoka-san, what's going on?"

"Negi-kun, would you mind letting us skip school today? I'm not feeling well, and it sounds like neither is Asuna," Konoka asked, ignoring the little mage's question.

The young mage tapped his chin, "Well…."

It wasn't until that menacing growl came that made Negi freeze.

"Negi-kun….I _will _end up doing bad things if you don't let me stay…."

"Ok, ok! Let me write you two passes, then," he mumbled, anime tears running down his cheeks. He scribbled as fiercely as possible and ran out.

Asuna was still by the door when Konoka opened it, putting two pills in her mouth, "Se-chan and I were going swimming today! What a horrible timing for it! I was really looking forward to hanging out with her…"

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Well, now we have the whole day to lay around and do nothing," the other girl replied, closing the bathroom door.

_Class 3-A..._

"Settle down class. Now, we'll be grading the homework we had to do last night, and…."

Setsuna tuned out the boy teacher, and glanced behind her on two seats, obviously of Konoka and Asuna.

_Kono-chan's never late or missing unless something's wrong…could she be sick, maybe? If that's the case, I'll visit her during lunch. _

"Setsuna-san, I know what you're thinking, and I think it'd be better if we left the two alone," Negi said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

The hanyo looked confused, "Are they doing something important?" She fiddled with her pencil, and waited for the younger boy's answer.

_Meanwhile…._

Asuna laid herself on the couch, trying to concentrate on what was on the TV, but she soon found herself shoving chocolate down her throat.

"Asuna, doing that won't make it better…it'll make your stomach hurt worse," Konoka lazily said, staring into the nothingness that was the bottom of Asuna's bunk.

The red-head shot up, immediately regretting it afterwards, "Uh-huh! Sa-chan told me it helps for this situation! You know you can't deny the words of a chef! Bring on the zits, it's all worth it!"

A little curious, Konoka managed to take one without moving too much off the coffee table, and she started nibbling on the candy, but then was too engrossed in the brown silky goodness to notice Asuna's little fit on the couch.

"It hurts; Konoka, do something! I swear, I'll tear myself apart if it doesn't stop!"

The brown-haired mage stopped eating her chocolate, and growled.

"Asuna, you know how much I'd love to…and I'm sorry to say this, but…_shut the hell up!_"

_Class 3-A…._

The young hanyo sighed into her palm, not caring that it was lunch time; her stomach growled in protest, but she ignored it's calls for food.

"Sakurazaki."

Setsuna looked up to see the Dark Evangel herself, with a smirk on her face, "Is our little demon lonely? Can't stand not being near your precious, _Ojou-sama_?"

"Shut up, Eva-san," the swords girl breathed, not noticing the rise of red that caressed the vampire's face; it was most definitely _not_ a blush.

Evangeline stood on top of a chair -thanks to Chachamaru- and pointed at the hanyo, "You….are on the borderline from me biting into that demon blood of yours!"

Chachamaru shook her head, "Negative, Master. The chance of you wanting her blood is below three percent. You know what it does to you."

The short vampire scoffed, turning her head away, "Hmph, shut up, you filthy robot, you…! Hey, put me down!"

The "filthy" robot had grabbed onto the vampire and hauled her over her metallic shoulder, "We have a meeting with Takahata-sensei for lunch, Master. Did you forget?"

Setsuna swore she saw the first actual embarrassed _blush_ on Evangeline's face, and she didn't know it until she heard her mumble, "Will you make the tea I like…and ramen?" That she came up with only solution….

The vampire had a crush on her robot, who may've or may not had a crush on her Master, depending on what Hakase had put inside her during her normal check-ups.

The two left, leaving Setsuna alone to ponder on the topic for a while longer, until the bell rang, and she noticed the class come back in, without the two that were gone, Chao, Hakase, Evangeline, and obviously, Chachamaru.

"I'm sorry that I was late! I had a matter I needed to tend to with my family!" The loud voice of Ayaka boomed throughout the class.

Negi coughed into his small hand, "I'm sorry, Iincho-san. I didn't notice you were gone…"

A couple of moments passed, until Ayaka slumped into her seat, and Makie rubbed her back, "There, there, Iincho-san…_(A/n: I have NO idea what she calls her…I forgot...)_ It's alright, don't…cry…"

"Slumping isn't good for your back…it actually makes your posture worse," Zazie said, juggling Motsu and Shichimi, who were sound asleep.

Mana glanced to the side, "Zazie-san, 15 points."

"….Good enough."

_Back in the dorm room…._

Wrappers were scattered everywhere, and a very pale Asuna was slumped on the couch, defeated.

"Slumping isn't good for your back, Asuna," Konoka mumbled, her face buried in her pillow. She had so many chocolate wrappers on her bed, she used them all as a blanket to cover herself.

"I don't careeee~! Where is some medicine when you need it?" the other girl yelled.

Konoka sighed, "I should take a nap. That'll make the time fly by…"

By the time she opened her eyes, only a minute had passed. Huffing, she sat up carefully, and made her way into the kitchen.

"What're you getting?" Asuna asked, lazily looking to the side. Her hair fell limp on her back, having lost it's personality the minute she woke up.

Konoka turned around, "Medicine." She rolled up her pajama sleeves, and with a quick spell or two, it was done. She had two cups filled with some blue liquid.

"Drink it." Asuna shivered from the order, but was surprised at how well it tasted.

She grinned, "This tastes great, I can feel myself getting better already!"

Konoka smiled, and looked at the clock, "Classes are almost over."

"Mm-hm…your point…?" Questioned Asuna, not stopping her gulps of the magic tea.

"Everyone will ask where we were, what we did, and-"

"Konoka-san, Asuna-san, I'm back~!" The voice of Negi called as he took off his shoes and strolled to his little space in the room.

"H…Hi…" Asuna mumbled, feeling awkward as the boy walked around the room. Now she was glad Konoka got rid of the trash from the chocolate and the bathroom with her magic.

Negi looked around, and smiled, "Hope you two are feeling well. I have to hurry and change. I have training with Kaede-san soon."

The two girls sighed in relief when he left. It wasn't that they didn't want him in the room. He just wasn't comfortable around to be with while they were in, "The Red State"….or so Asuna had called it.

However, their relief was ripped to shreds by sheer horrified as the lock was turned and Setsuna walked in, a worried look on her semi-innocent face. Had Konoka not been ill, she would've melted at the sight of it.

"Ojou-sama, are you alright? When neither of you came to class, I was worried you might've been ill or something. How are you feeling?"

Konoka buried her face into her pillow further. The last person she'd want to deal with during, "The Red State", was Setsuna.

"I'm fine, Se-chan…" she mumbled. She tightened her grip on her pillow, and set it down when she heard something getting taken out carefully; in this case, Yuunagi.

Setsuna brought it up to her face, "I smell….blood….and tons of it. Ojou-sama, did someone hurt you?"

Asuna facepalmed. _I swear this girl is clueless on everything not Konoka-related…._

"Ojou-sama…" Setsuna said, waiting for an answer. She was ready to pounce on anything nearby, and she meant _anything._

Konoka sighed, "No. Nobody hurt me, Se-chan. It's…hard to explain…"

"I'm listening," Setsuna said, kneeling on the floor like a child waiting for their parents to read to them.

"Ugh…! We, as in…Konoka and I, together…are on…" Asuna started, slowly explaining to the confused hanyo.

"No, wait, Asuna…!"

"Our _PERIOD!_ It's irritating me to no end that we have to deal with it every _MONTH!_ I mean, what do guys get? Nothing, that's what! Completely unfair…!"

_I've never had this so called, "period"…Maybe because I'm a half-demon…?_

While Asuna was on a rampage, Setsuna looked at Konoka, who was blushing.

"What's a period, Ojou-sama?"

"OH…MY…GOD….!"

"Asuna, shut up! I swear, every month, PMS gets worse for you, and we already went through that!"

_PMS….? Kono-chan….what kind of stuff happens to normal humans?_

Setting a book down, Konoka sighed, "Se-chan…a period is a time of month when a girl has to…um…bleed…from… down there, because of a non-fertilized egg that gets released. It lasts from three to five days and can cause the worst of symptoms." _(A/n: I have no idea how to explain them, and I'm too lazy to copy and paste off Google. :P)_

"What kind?" the innocent hanyo asked, very interested in the topic.

"In basic words….Asuna."

_**A/n: Yup…it hit me….**_

_**This story hit me when I was at the grocery store looking at Pocky. Anyway, hoped you liked it. **_

_**Ja ne. **_


End file.
